The Antithesis
by Alman Batumbakal
Summary: The Gods have always seen themselves as the epitome of perfection. Beautiful, graceful, elegant, and powerful. However, deep within the depths of the darkest realm, entities rose to challenge these perfect beings. The complete opposite of the Gods. The Antithesis.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. Neither do I own mythology in general. All rights go to Rick Riordan who owns both series. Except Mythology, of course.**

 **Now, start!**

* * *

 _Peaceful._

 _That was the term usually associated with the Himalayan Mountains. It was quiet, and cold. Snow fell from the sky, dancing gracefully as they descended to the earth. Animals creeped over the ground, looking for sustenance. The mountains towered over everything else, like gentle giants from the days of old. The place truly held a relaxing atmosphere, wherein one could not help but find peace in the solitude. But this time, it was not to be._

 _At the base of Mt. Everest, space itself seemed to bend. Ripples formed, similar to a pebble being dropped in a pond. Red lightning seemed to crackle, and the smell of ozone filled the area as the ripples worsened. When the unnatural event reached its apex, a huge explosion shook the entire area._

 _And for the first time in eons, Evil opened its many eyes._

* * *

It was raining. The sound of raindrops hitting the pavement were drowned out by the deafening sound of cars zipping across the streets of New York. The lights of the city seemed to reflect that of the late-night stars. At this time of night, the city itself always seemed like it was on the rush. Adults were either running home from work, or calling for the nearest cab, while the teenagers were carpooling with their friends to the nearest party venue.

From the top of the Empire State Building, the sight was almost surreal. The flashing lights, the rhythmic sounds, and the rushing populace, all this seemed to calm the man who was observing. He was tall, unusually so, and he possessed a strong and muscular build. He sported long shoulder-length black hair, along with a long beard of the same color. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit that didn't seem to be unaffected by the rain, and he exuded a serious and imposing aura. He seemed to be completely immersed in gazing at the city spread out below him.

However, his eyes were immediately drawn to the elevator as another man emerged from it. He was almost as tall as the other man, and he sported a build similar to the other man. He had a very pale complexion that contrasted well with his shoulder-length dark hair, as opposed to the other man's tan skin. He wore a dark leather jacket and a white undershirt, along with ripped jeans and black rubber shoes. His long bangs almost covered the crimson eyes that complimented the dark and menacing aura he exuded. He gazed at the other man's blue eyes, and his eyes narrowed.

"Zeus.", the man said blankly. He walked forward until he was only two meters away from the god whose name he just called out.

"Hades.", Zeus greeted back as he turned his body to face his older brother. He looked at him closely, and he noticed that the God of the Dead seemed even more moody than usual.

"I can count in one hand the number of times you have come to me for help, and most of the time those meetings result in dire circumstances.", Zeus stated as he gazed right at his brother's eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Zeus finally asked." What happened?".

Hades' mood darkened even further, and he looked up at the night sky. He seemed almost distressed. He looked at his younger brother and said, "You're familiar with the realm Tartarus, right?".

Zeus looked at him incredulously and replied, "Everyone even remotely involved with the Supernatural knows about Tartarus.". It is a dimension wherein the most powerful and malevolent beings were imprisoned. It's said that Tartarus once looked similar to Earth's universe, but the sheer evil its prisoners exuded warped the dimension, turning it into the hell it was now. Zeus looked at Hades with a questioning gaze, and Hades sighed.

"A few weeks ago, on August 4, the Furies sensed a distortion near the Himalayas. I asked them to investigate, and they reported feeling a malicious presence that seemed to get stronger the closer they approached the Himalayas. Eventually, they discovered the source of the unsettling presence at the base of Mt. Everest.", Hades told Zeus. Zeus was starting to feel dread bubbling up in his stomach. When it comes to matters that require his attention, it's usually Artemis or Athena that report to him. But for Hades himself to call his attention, the situation must be very serious.

"What did they find?", Zeus finally asked. Hades looked at him, his expression as grim as it can possibly be.

"A portal. It connects this planet to the deepest part of Tartarus itself.", Hades stated gravely. Zeus eyes widened in disbelief, then they narrowed.

"That's impossible! The volatile nature of that dimension makes it next to impossible to manipulate space to such a degree. Only Head Gods me, Odin, Amaterasu, and the other leaders of their respective pantheons can do that, but even than it would be taxing.", Zeus denied. He refused to believe that such a feat was possible for any being other than a truly powerful God. Hades just continued to stare at Zeus, his face contorting into a frown as he listened to Zeus's ramblings.

"There are many factors you aren't considering, Zeus", Hades told him, his tone of voice managing to direct Zeus's attention to him. "For one, this entity may possess enough power to actually stabilize space enough to actually create a portal to this world, even if it's only temporary. Another is that this may be the work of not one, but multiple entities collaborating in order to escape from Tartarus. As of right now, we aren't even sure how many entities actually managed to get out of that wretched realm, since the Furies only discovered that portal recently. We are fortunate that the Furies actually managed to close it, otherwise who knows what sort of abomination could have crawled out of it.", Hades said, his unease palpable despite his stoic demeanor. Zeus frowned as thunder and lightning started flashing in the sky, a reflection of the turmoil within him. He was powerful, no doubt. One could not become the King of Olympus without being strong. He was also very, VERY confident in his abilities. In fact, some members of his family would even go as far as to say his confidence borders on arrogance. Despite all this, however, he could say with absolute certainty that the entities within Tartarus terrify him to the core. Only the truly revolting monsters can be found in Tartarus. Behemoth, the Man Eater, Lamashtu, the Bane of Children, Aka Manah, the Puppeteer, and many others. So, the fact that beings such as those are now in this world is enough to ruin his mood for the next decade.

"We need to mobilize our forces. I will hold a council meeting tonight. I will order the other Olympians to send their servants all over the world to investigate. I will also inform the other Head Gods of this matter, regardless of whether they already know or not.", Zeus said. He looked at Hades and asked, "Have you ordered your servants to look for possible clues as to where these creatures might be?". Hades just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Way ahead of you, brother.", Hades remarked snidely, and Zeus grunted in response. They stared at the night sky as the storm finally cleared away. After a while, Hades broke the silence once again.

"They're going to get caught up in all this. Our children.", Hades stated, his tone giving nothing away.

"I know", Zeus replied, his posture stiff as his mind brought up his two children, Jason and Thalia.

"You know for a fact that we can't use them as foot soldiers. Not this time. Not with enemies like these.", Hades continued as he turned his gaze to his brother.

"I know", Zeus said once more, his hands curled up into tight fists. His frustration at the situation was starting to become apparent. Hades' expression softened a tad, but he asked the dreaded question anyway.

"Will we be fighting this time, or will we just sit back as these monsters tear our world asunder?", asked Hades, his gaze sharpened once more. Zeus gritted his teeth as lightning started sparkling around him. Then, his posture slackened as the lightning dispersed. His face expressed exhaustion as he considered Hades' question. Then he sighed tiredly.

"I…don't know."

* * *

"Gabe, we're home!", Sally Jackson called out as she and her son, Percy Jackson came home from shopping.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't talk too much. My head is killing me!", Gabe shouted back as he held his head in his hands. Percy just jumped into the couch next to him as he handed Gabe a bag of chips.

"That's because you drink all the time. You probably bleed alcohol by now.", the 7-year old remarked snidely. Gabe proceeded to mess up his hair as Sally giggled behind them.

"Shut up, kid!", grunted Gabe as both mother and son laughed. The three then proceeded to enjoy the rest of the night together, unaware of their spectator.

* * *

Just outside the window, a peculiar fly observed the family.

 **Author's Note: So, this is my first story. As you can see its very much centered around Mythology. I borrowed characters from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson books, which I am a big fan of. So, feel free to continue reading. You can send reviews, be they praises or criticisms. Either way, I will learn from them.**

 **P.S: If you noticed, I made Gabe more humane and nice. Why? Because I wanted to do something kind of new. I also wanted to make Zeus a little less of an asshole. I don't know if I managed to do that correctly.**

 **P.P.S: Kudos to you if you know who/what that thing was at the end.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2- The First Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Neither do I own Heroes of Olympus. Neither do I own mythology in general. All rights go to Rick Riordan who owns both series. Except Mythology, of course.**

 **Now, start!**

It was 2:45 in the afternoon, and the Jackson Residence was relatively silent. The only sound that can be heard were the occasional snores of one Gabe Ugliano. He was being his usual drunk self. Passed out on the living room couch, with beer cans littered around him. He seemed to be dreaming of something, and from his perverted expression and his lewd suggestions, it can be inferred that it is most certainly NOT family-friendly.

" **RIIIINNNNGGG!** ", the sound of a cellphone blaring immediately woke Gabe from his perverted slumber.

"YAAAAAAHHH!", Gabe screeched as he jumped from the couch. He looked around in panic for a second before he noticed his cellphone ringing, with Sally Jackson's picture on the screen. He groaned loudly, glad that no one at the house saw his moment of unmanliness. God knows Percy will never let him hear the end of it.

Speaking of Percy…

"What is it, Sally?", Gabe asked groggily. He sat up on the couch and fiddled with the remote control.

" _Good afternoon to you too, Gabby_ ", Sally replied in amusement, no doubt knowing what her husband had been doing just now. " _I just want to ask if you've picked Percy up, yet?_ ", she asked.

Gabe stilled. He wasn't sure if he heard that correctly. "Uh, what was that?", he asked nervously. Sally's eyes narrowed.

" _You're in charge of picking Percy up from school. So I just want to know if he's there. I need to ask him where he wants to go later in the afternoon._ ", she clarified. Gabe's eyes widened. He completely forgot about picking Percy up today.

"Uhhh, yeah!" Gabe lied, his unease palpable even to the most oblivious advertiser. "Yeah, I fetched him about 12 minutes ago, though he said I didn't need to since his school is just a couple blocks away. You know, I think it's important to allow a child's sense of independence to flourish at an early age, so that in the near future he won't have-".

" _You forgot, didn't you?_ ", Sally interrupted, unamused at Gabe's attempt at lying. Gabe just sighed.

"Yeah, sorry", Gabe apologized, and Sally sighed in exasperation. She then smiled and started walking back to her workplace, 'Sweet in America'.

" _Well, you better get your butt in gear, Gabe. Who knows what Percy's going to do to you after he finds out you were sleeping when you were supposed to be his fetcher._ ", she said, smiling at the thought of Percy taking Gabe's snacks from him. Gabe, on the other hand, groaned in misery.

"Ok, ok. God knows who that brat is tormenting right now.", Gabe grumbled as Sally laughed at his misfortune.

As Gabe was about to leave in his Camaro, he failed to notice a peculiar fly enter the car along with him.

* * *

"You had one job…and you screwed it up.", Percy said blankly as he and Gabe arrived back home from school.

"Shut up, kid. You only had to wait for 25 minutes or so.", Gabe retorted. He parked the car in front of their apartment. Unnoticed by both of them, the same fly from earlier flew out of the car with them and into the residence.

"That's a lot of time I could have spent doing something else.", Percy fired back as he put his bag down next to the couch.

"Like what, exactly? You're 7 years old. There's not much you can do", Gabe said as he sat on the couch and switched on the TV.

"Well, I could have spent those 25 minutes listening to anything else but the screaming of little children running around and bothering everyone else around them.", Percy said as he went to his room to change.

"You say that as if you aren't a little kid.", Gabe said loudly from the living room.

"Any kid who spends even 5 minutes with you won't be a little kid anymore.", Percy's reply was just as loud.

"Cheeky brat.", Gabe muttered as he watched the news. A few minutes later, Percy came back wearing a plain white shirt and some red shorts. He sat on the couch next to Gabe and looked at him.

"So, what did Mom want to talk about?", Percy asked. Gabe shrugged as he looked for something interesting to watch.

"Don't know. Just said she wanted to talk to you about something you want to do later in the afternoon.", Gabe replied. Percy thought it over to himself. What did he want to do later? Percy contemplated this as Gabe looked for the sports channel, hoping to find something interesting.

* * *

The peculiar fly was perched on the wall behind the couch. It seemed to be watching Percy intently. As Gabe mentioned Percy's plan for the afternoon, it began to rub its front legs together.

* * *

"I know! Let's go to Stuyvesant Square Park!", Percy said excitedly. Gabe raised an eyebrow at that.

"What will we do there?", Gabe asked. Percy jumped up from the couch and blocked Gabe's viewed of the TV, much to his dismay.

"We can have a picnic!", Percy said as he closed his eyes and thought of the numerous things he could do at the park.

"Well, we better get dressed then.", a voice from behind them said.

"AAHHHHH!", screamed both Percy and Gabe. They both turned to see Sally Jackson trying her best to stifle her laughter.

"I thought I was the only the girl here.", Sally said as she finally let out a long bout of laughter. Percy and Gabe could only groan in exasperation.

* * *

" Let's see…", Sally said as they settled down in a secluded part of the Stuyvesant Square Park. They laid out their picnic baskets on one of the many benches in the park.

" Bananas, oranges, apples, bread, junk food, etc. Okay! So, everything's here!", Sally stated as she began setting the food. "Let me just prepare everything, then we can eat.", she said, smiling at both Gabe and Percy.

"Can we play ball first, Mom?", Percy asked, looking up at his mother an adorable expression. Sally smiled down at him and pinched his left cheek.

"Go ahead, little hero. Don't go too far, though.", Sally said. Percy smiled up at her and kissed her cheek in gratitude, before running off.

"Come on, Gabe", Percy shouted in glee. Gabe just sighed and started running after the boy.

"Wait up, kid! I'm not as young as I used to be, you know.", Gabe shouted back at Percy. Percy just laughed with all the innocence in the world.

As both boys wandered off, Sally smiled in bliss, thanking all the Gods out there for blessing her with a wondrous family.

* * *

As both Percy and Gabe ventured deeper into the park, they can't help but notice something.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Percy finally stopped running, allowing Gabe to catch up to him. As they both regained their breaths, they started looking around. At first glance, everything seemed fine. The trees, the benches, the flowers, the ponds, the statues, everything was there. Except…

"No people…", Percy said uneasily as Gabe nodded.

'It's like a cemetery', Gabe thought to himself. A cold wind swept across the park. The trees and flowers all swerved towards the direction they came from, as if they were trying to get away from something.

"Gabe, can we go back? This place doesn't seem right.", Percy said, his shaking form an indication of his anxiety. Gabe just nodded, unable to form words, for he too can feel the unnatural feeling this place gave off.

As they headed back the way they came, they failed to notice the space around them ripple like water.

* * *

The peculiar fly observed the two boys from the trees. Except this time, it was not alone. A multitude of flies were observing the two boys, especially the boy. As one, they slowly rubbed their front legs. The space around them started to bend. As the flies started picking up the pace, so too did the distortion of space become frantic. They all felt it. This was the time. The moment they saw the boy for the first time, the ravenous hunger within them turned even more monstrous. That boy was special, undoubtedly so. He looked, acted, and smelled like a human.

But, something else dwelled deep within him.

Something vast.

Something powerful.

And most importantly, something unbearably familiar.

This mysterious aura, combined with his human scent, made the aroma he gave off incredibly seductive. They have been waiting to get the boy for a while now. And here he was, laid bare before them. The appetizers have already been devoured, and the main course has arrived. Now… _Now_ … _ **NOW**_ …

… _ **IT'S TIME TO DINE!**_

* * *

What happened?

Where were they?

One moment they were headed back, the next they were…here. It looked like the world they knew, except it was…different. It was grey, very grey, but not colorless. It was similar to a stormy day, but darker. The bright colors seem paler. The flowers and trees looked lifeless. The sunlight was bleak, and the surroundings were shrouded in fog. And it was cold. Very cold.

Gabe was terrified. A split second before they got here, he noticed their surroundings go static. Similar to what happens when one switches channels in TV. How he noticed that, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was crazy, but that didn't matter right now. Percy was right here, and he seemed to be just as terrified as he was, maybe more. Either way, the only possible way they could have stumbled into…wherever THIS was…was because they were brought here. Who could have done this? Was it one of those monsters Sally mentioned that would eventually come after him due to his lineage? Gabe always thought that Sally was just fucking him over with that one, but now he wasn't sure.

"Gabe…", Gabe was brought out of his musings by Percy's timid voice. He looked at his stepson, and saw him shaking erratically. He looked like he might pass out. "I'm scared.", he said. Gabe put his hand on his shoulder, and tried his best to calm him down.

"I know, kid. I'm scared, too. But it's alright.", Gabe tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace, which only served to bring Percy closer to tears. "Hey, hey, hey! Look at me.", Gabe said. Percy looked at Gabe, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright. We'll get out of here. It doesn't matter if we're scared, because that'll just motivate us further. Now, we're going to look for a way out, so stay behind me, okay? Hold my hand, and DO NOT LET GO, okay?", Gabe said, trying his best to get through Percy's fear. Percy looked down for a while, seemingly considering Gabe's words. After a while, he looked up and nodded, his face determined despite the tear tracks. Gabe smiled proudly and patted his head.

"That's my boy!", Gabe said as Percy cracked a little smile despite the situation. Said smile died immediately. His eyes widened in fear, and his mouth opened as if to utter scream. His expression was that of true terror. He tried to speak, to scream, but it's as if his voice died along with all his positive emotions. Gabe wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he noticed Percy's eyes weren't on him. Slowly, he turned around, fear building up deep within his stomach. At first, it was difficult to make out due to the thick fog that saturated the area. All he saw were vague silhouettes. But as the fog began to clear, the silhouettes started to become visible.

Corpses. A lot of corpses. Both men and women. Both young and old. Their limbs scattered across the field. Their insides splattered across the pavement. Their bodies look like they've been chewed, spitted out, then chewed again. It was almost enough to make Gabe hurl.

' _So, this is why the park was so quiet.'_ , Gabe thought to himself. As he looked at the pile of bodies, he could make out books, balls, bicycles, picnic baskets, and all manner of objects. Without a doubt, these were all the people who went to the park expecting a pleasant afternoon. As he was trying to think of what could have done this to all these people, he felt Percy franticly tugging at his left sleeve. He turned to see Percy pointing upwards, his eyes wide open in horror. He sighed in resignation, knowing for a fact that he won't like what he'll see if he looked up.

And sure enough, he didn't like what he saw at all.

It was a fly. A humungous fly that looked like it spent too much time in Hell. It was 30 ft. in height, and 2 times that in length. Its entire body was dark green in color, with the underside of the abdomen being a deep crimson. Its legs were obsidian-black, and the fur that covered its whole body was razor sharp, like barbs. Its most disgusting and terrifying feature, however, was its head. It looked misshapen, like someone crushed it in. Its antennae were unusually long, and the tips were similar to the stingers of a scorpion. Its proboscis was hanging limply from its head, oozing a combination of slime, blood, and internal organs. And it seemed to be staring at them just as intently as they were staring at it.

Gabe didn't know what to do. He simply stood there, stunned and afraid. The fly suddenly angled its proboscis towards their direction and opened wide. From where they were, they could see rows and rows of serrated teeth. Kind of like the ones you would see in an octopus. All of a sudden, it disappeared.

Gabe and Percy could only stare blankly for a second, before they felt a malicious presence. Right behind them.

"GET DOWN!", Gabe shouted as he dragged Percy down with him, narrowly missing the fly's proboscis clamping down on where their heads once where. They then rolled away as the fly stabbed their initial spot with its leg. They quickly got up and ran to the trees, hoping to lose it there.

Sadly, they underestimated the fly's speed.

"AAAAAGGHHH!", Gabe screamed in pain as the fly's razor-sharp antennae pierced through his stomach. He coughed out blood and grasped at the antennae as he was lifted off the ground.

"GABE!", Percy shouted out, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"What are you doing? RUN!", Gabe tried to shout, but what came out was just garbles, his throat clogged up with blood. He can't even breath properly anymore.

"Ru...un…R…un…Run", was all Gabe managed to say before the fly's proboscis bit down on his upper body. His legs jerked a bit before the fly then bit him completely in half. The rest of his body fell down on the ground, his intestines scattered across the pavement, his legs still twitching, before they too were swallowed by the fly. The crunching of flesh and bones can be heard as the fly seemed to relish its meal.

"Uh…u…uhh…u…uh…", Percy whimpered, his eyes wide open with tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees, his mind unable to comprehend what he's seeing before him. He didn't even notice the fly bearing down on him, covering him in its shadow. He seemed...disconnected from the world, only staring blankly at the spot Gabe was impaled.

However, the fly did something that brought Percy's attention back to it.

It laughed.

It was a high-pitched laugh, not unlike the laughs you hear from cartoon villains, but it was so twisted and diabolical that even the vilest of men would feel violated just by hearing it. It laughed at Percy, laughed at his misery and the pain he felt. It laughed at the people its eaten. It laughed at innocence, at life, at everything good in this world.

It filled Percy with fear and…something else. What was this other emotion he was feeling? Was it…sadness? It couldn't be. Sadness made you feel empty inside. He didn't feel empty inside. He felt a seething heat inside of him. Like lava was pumping through his heart.

Yes. This feeling. It was… _ **WRATH.**_

Percy's fists were clenched tightly. His heart was beating fast, and it kept beating faster. He started shaking as he stood up. His teeth were grinding against each other. He slowly looked up at the laughing demon, and his eyes were no longer as green as the sea. They were crimson now, like the blood that was spilt today.

"You…you… _ **YOU**_...", Percy said as even his voice deepened into a guttural growl. The demon has stopped laughing now. It was studying this boy intently now. The mysterious aura it sensed earlier from the boy was practically being radiated now. And it was getting stronger now, just as the boy's anger kept rising. It was unsettling, and familiar. This boy...reminded it of someone. He was just like… _ **him.**_

Suddenly, the fly let out a mind-numbing screech that only served to drive Percy further into rage. The fly remembered now! The reason why this boy felt so familiar! It only made the fly want to devour him more. This boy…he was the one _everyone_ was after. And it will get him first.

" _ **You…dare laugh at me?**_ ", Percy whispered angrily. The ground started cracking beneath his feet. His breathing became even more rapid and ragged.

In response, the fly let out another screech that would have terrified even the most stalwart of warriors. It started to beat its wings like a helicopter, creating a strong tempest that blew the leaves off of the trees.

" _ **You will pay for this sin, demon**_ ", said Percy as he charged straight at the demon who responded in kind.

Here, within this desolate realm, a great and violent battle was waged.

The first of many to come.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Chapter 2, done!**

 **In all honesty, I tried thinking of multiple ways to present this part, 'cause it was arguably the most essential. Percy's first demon, who should be obvious at this point.**

 **Also, I'm having a difficult time figuring out how to post chapters in this site. So, bear with me if I make a mistake.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for your support. I'll see you next week.**

 **BYE!**


	3. An Apology

You people have no idea how good it feels to finally get this out of my chest. Initially, I wrote this story down with just a vague idea of where it's supposed to go.

But, the story I wrote down and the story I had in my mind where, in fact, very different. So, in order to make a Chapter 2, I had to come up with something.

Now, I can't do that anymore. Not to mention that, with the numerous of things I had to sort with in school, I completely forgot the initial direction of this story.

So, in layman's terms, I will no longer continue this story. And for that, I apologize.

As for the reason why I made you readers wait for almost 2 months only to disappoint you? Well, I had to think of something in order to compensate for this failed story.

Therefore, I've decided to stick with my December 25 deadline. However, instead of updating this story on Christmas, I'll instead write a new, and hopefully better one. Think of it as an official apology.

Again, I'm sorry for the failed attempt. But you people seem like good folks, so I think you understand.

Goodbye, dear readers! See you on Christmas, or probably even sooner.

With great admiration and gratitude,

Alman Batumbakal


End file.
